This invention relates to a machine for washing tripe. The machine disclosed herein is especially well adapted for use with the method of washing tripe disclosed in the co-pending application, Ser. No. 323,881 filed Jan. 15, 1973.
Tripe has commercial value since it is used extensively in the manufacture of dog food. Tripe is also used for sausage or the like. Prior to the invention disclosed in the co-pending application, the problems associated with the methods of washing and preparing the tripe were enormous. The knap must be removed or washed from the tripe in order for the tripe to have commercial value. The knap must be removed from the tripe in such a manner so as to eliminate product shrink and so that the tripe has the proper pH value. Previous tripe washing machines had to be hand loaded and unloaded.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a machine for washing tripe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine for washing tripe which does not damage the tripe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine for washing tripe comprising a perforated drum rotatably mounted within an inclined housing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine for washing tripe wherein opposing spiral baffles are provided for agitating the tripe and unloading the tripe respectively.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine for washing tripe which handles the tripe in a gentle manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine for washing tripe which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.